NAVIDAD
by natsu.love.shizu
Summary: la primera navidad con las hime's y natsuki se siente sola que pasa con la princesa de hielo en noche buena?... lo se pésimo summary TT-TT pero por favor pasen y lean n-n


**NAVIDAD**

Era navidad y el Fuuka Gakuen estaba cubierto de nieve, la mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban en casa de sus familiares, otros en cambio, no tenían con quien pasar la navidad y se quedaban en el colegio. Natsuki paseaba por los ahora helados jardines del colegio sumida en sus pensamientos, últimamente apenas podía dormir por culpa de Shizuru, aún no se le había declarado, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo, estaba muy confusa y no quería arriesgarse a tener una relación con ella y luego darse cuenta de que fue un error, no podía permitirse el lujo de perderla, era tan difícil... tanto pensar le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza, los bancos estaban cubiertos de nieve así que decidió salir fuera a dar un paseo, fue a buscar su moto y con cuidado condujo hasta la ciudad, enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, todo estaba cubierto de luces, las familias paseaban felices, los niños cantaban villancicos... por un momento Natsuki se sintió muy sola, le hubiese gustado poder tener alguien con quien pasar la navidad, pero Mai, Mikoto, Reito, Tate y Shiho estaban en el cuarto de la pelirroja cenando en ''familia', con los demás no se llevaba lo bastante bien como para pasar la navidad con ellos, y Shizuru... Bueno, no sabía que planes tenía Shizuru pero no quería meterse en ellos. Natsuki pasó horas paseando por la ciudad hasta que poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo de las calles, se marchaban a sus casas, Natsuki se sentó en un pequeño parque apartado y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba las estrellas, de repente una enorme bola de nieve impactó contra su cabeza, una risa maligna es escucho detrás de ella.

-Vaya Kuga, ahora no pareces tan peligrosa-dijo Nao mientras se retorcía de risa en el suelo-

-Nao...

Natsuki se levantó y fue tras ella, tras una larga y fría batalla de bolas de nieve las chicas decidieron sentarse a descansar.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-le preguntó Nao-

-No es asunto tuyo...

-Ya veo... Parece que no tienes con quien pasar la navidad...

Natsuki estuvo a punto de lanzarle una mirada asesina pero vio que la expresión de Nao era triste.

-Yo tampoco tengo ningún familiar, he ido a visitar a mi madre, pero aún no ha despertado del coma, los medico dicen que seguramente pronto despertara, pero no he podido evitar sentirme sola y había salido a pasear cuando te vi sentada e indefensa en el banco.

-Yo... tampoco tengo con quien pasar la navidad, todos están felices y en compañía y no quiero ser una carga para ellos.

-¿Y qué me dices de Fujino?

-Natsuki se ruborizó levemente- No sé dónde está Shizuru, pero supongo que ya tendrá sus planes y tampoco quiero ser una carga para ella...

-¿Acaso les has preguntado a ellos si les molestas? Eres una idiota Kuga...

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Tú te crees que estas sola, pero no te das cuenta de que en realidad tienes buenos amigos en los que apoyarte, eres tú la que se aparta de ellos, estoy segura de que cualquiera de ellos estaría encantado de estar contigo en estas fechas... No sabes la suerte que tienes...

-...

Natsuki se quedó meditando sobre lo que le acababa de decir Nao, tenía razón, no estaba sola, tenía a sus amigos, entonces se levantó y cogió a Nao de la mano.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Vamos con nuestros amigos

Nao pareció sonrojarse pero no dijo nada más, juntas caminaron hasta la moto de Natsuki y volvieron al Fuuka Gakuen, fueron hasta el cuarto de Mai y llamaron tímidamente a la puerta, Mikoto les abrió la puerta y se lanzó encima de Natsuki.

-¡Mai! ¡Natsuki ha venido!

Mai salió a la puerta y recibió a las chicas cálidamente, dentro saludaron a Tate, a Reito y a Shiho, nadie dijo nada sobre la presencia de Nao, es más, pronto la trataron con cariño, pero... a Natsuki aún le faltaba alguien... Mai se dio cuenta y la apartó de los demás.

-Shizuru te ha estado buscando, vino aquí pero le dije que no estabas, tal vez la encuentres en su cuarto.

No necesitó decirle más, Natsuki salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Shizuru pero cuando estuvo delante de la puerta fue incapaz de llamar, estaba completamente roja y no sabía que le diría a Shizuru cuando la viera, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y la castaña se apoyó en el marco de la puerta sonriendo.

-Ara, Natsuki, ya me estaba cansado de esperar a que llamaras, llevo un rato viendo cómo te sonrojas-Dijo Shizuru empezando a reír-

-Yo, esto... ¿Estás sola?

-Sí, te estuve buscando porque pensé que tú también estarías sola y que querrías pasar la navidad conmigo.

-La verdad es que me encantaría...

-Pasa por favor.

Natsuki entró tímidamente al cuarto de Shizuru y vio que la mesa estaba preparada para servir la cena, había dos platos, antes de que Natsuki preguntara nada, la chica de pelo castaño le respondió.

-Sabía que al final vendrías, así que puse mi mejor esfuerzo en preparar la cena para las dos, no es nada del otro mundo, pero espero que te guste.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Natsuki, la cual solo fue capaz de asentir y sentarse en la mesa, la cena fue tranquila, la peliazul enseguida perdió la vergüenza y se sintió cómoda con la otra chica, hablaron sobre los estudios, las calificaciones y sobre qué harían en las vacaciones, Shizuru se sentó al lado de Natsuki y empezó a masajearle los hombros, al principio la otra chica estuvo muy tensa, pero pronto las cálidas y suaves manos de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil lograron calmarla.

-Tienes los hombros muy tensos Natsuki.

-(murmullo inaudible)

-Ara Natsuki, no te quedes dormida mientras te hago esto-dijo pasando sus manos de los hombros al cuello-

Shizuru empezó a masajear el cuello de Natsuki lentamente, con mucho cuidado, presionando suavemente detrás de las orejas de esta, la peliazul pronto empezó a sonrojarse y no notó que la otra chica poco a poco fue acercando su cara a su cuello, hasta que esta soltó un suspiro cálido al lado de la oreja de Natsuki haciéndola gemir, Natsuki se apartó rápidamente de la castaña mientras esta empezaba a reír, como venganza, la peliazul la tumbó en el suelo y mientras con una mano sujetaba por las muñecas a Shizuru, con la otra empezó a hacerle cosquillas, las risas de la otra chica aumentaron de intensidad hasta que de repente y con gran agilidad empujó a Natsuki y se tumbó encima de ella, le sujetó ambas manos y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, pero para la sorpresa de esta, fue la peliazul la que se lanzó a por sus labio, ambas empezaron a rodar tratando de entrelazar sus cuerpos mientras sus besos se volvían más apasionados, ninguna de las dos eran dueñas de sus cuerpos, se habían entregado por completo a un deseo, una necesidad y un amor que llevaban mucho tiempo reprimiendo, sin saber muy bien cómo, acabaron en la habitación y entre las cálidas sabanas y los jadeos de ambas hicieron el amor hasta quedar exhaustas, se quedaron un rato en la cama, mirándose sin decir nada, agarradas de la mano, sus miradas decían todo lo que sentían y con eso bastaba, después se dieron una ducha rápida y fueron al cuarto de Mai, donde las recibieron de forma cálida y pasaron el resto de la noche riendo y en compañía de sus amigos, finalmente Natsuki aprendió que no estaba sola y que nunca más lo estaría.


End file.
